1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a positive displacement vacuum pump having a piston actuated by an alternative linear movement.
The invention is especially intended to constitute a motorized pump to displace a fluid towards the body of a hydraulic jack, for example, to activate tools such as crimping pliers, punch/clippers, etc.
2. Description of Background Information
Indeed, in these types of tools, pressure is exerted on a working member movably mounted in a head by means of a hydraulic jack activated by a lifting and forcing pump, for example as in the type of tools described in FR 8406346, published as FR-A-2,563,291.
Generally, the pumps utilized are controlled manually and the pump described in the aforementioned document is a positive displacement vacuum pump having a piston actuated by an alternative linear movement.
In order to ensure this alternative movement of the pump piston, the activation means are, for example, provided with operating handles but motor means, such as electric, can be envisioned also.